Bridesmaids
by samuraiheart
Summary: Tomoyo x Naoko shoujo-ai Several years after the series ends, Tomoyo is a bridesmaid at Sakura's wedding and finds more than just painful reminders of unrequited love when Naoko shows up.


Title: Bridesmaids  
Author: samuraiheart  
Email: kokoro_no_samurai@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13 for innuendo and kissing (maybe too high, but I'd rather be safe)  
Series: Card Captor Sakura  
Pairing: Tomoyo x Naoko shoujo-ai  
Summary: Several years after the series ends, Tomoyo is a bridesmaid at Sakura's wedding and finds more than just painful reminders of unrequited love when Naoko shows up.   
Spoilers: none really  
Disclaimer: These gorgeous characters do not belong to me  
Notes: Sorry, I had to do it. I've always been a fan of strange pairings and I like Naoko. I rarely see any CCS fics with her in them as a major character and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to write more shoujo-ai! Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo felt distinctly out of place standing in her frilly pink bridesmaid's dress. It would not have been her choice of dress, but then again she wasn't the one getting married. If Sakura wanted pink, then Sakura got pink. Tomoyo was pleased with the way the designs had turned out at least, despite the color. She no longer had the time to create fashions herself, but she had made sure Sakura had everything she wanted to make this the best day of her life no matter what the cost. After all, what were best friends for? Especially, best friends who happened to head the most successful toy company in Japan.  
  
She tried her best to smile at the happy couple as Syaoran and Sakura took the dance floor, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. It had been years since her schoolgirl crush on her best friend and she really was over it, but it had been a rough year for her and she was still getting used to the fact that she was alone. She had yet to have a successful relationship with a woman that lasted more than a few weeks. She was still searching for something she hadn't been able to find in smoke filled night clubs or brief rendezvous that had more to do with business negotiations than love.  
  
Tomoyo leaned casually against the back wall, still sipping her now lukewarm glass of champagne. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back in elegant waves. Blue-grey eyes shone with too much emotion for someone trying so hard to convey an outer appearance of detached happiness. Her delicate fingers tightened around the stem of the crystal champagne glass as Syaoran leaned forward to give his new bride a passionate kiss. Tomoyo turned away with practiced indifference and gulped down the last bit of champagne before setting the glass aside.  
  
She started when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found herself face to face with another bridesmaid adorned in a frilly pink dress of her own. Naoko had certainly grown up over the years. Her dark brown hair fell to just above her shoulders and radiated with a hint of cherry colored shine as the light played off of it. Beautiful brown eyes etched with concern stared back at her from behind small wire-framed glasses that perched on top of a gracefully shaped nose. Her cheeks were flushed slightly pink against the pale skin of the rest of her face - a combination of carefully applied blush and the thrill of the days events. Even the bright pink hue of the dress somehow managed to look good on her as the shimmering fabric wrapped around delicate shoulders and dipped just low enough in the front to reveal a hint of curves.  
  
Tomoyo blinked back at her friend in surprise, trying to take it all in. She suddenly felt extremely flustered and struggled to find something to say or some reason why her heart was beating so quickly or her cheeks suddenly felt too warm.  
  
"Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?" Naoko asked innocently stepping just a little closer and gazing at her with those wide cinnamon colored eyes.  
  
Tomoyo stepped back a little and bent her head slightly to try to compose herself. "I'm fine, Naoko-chan." She regained some of her control and lifted her gaze once more to try to carry on a normal conversation with her friend. "It's been quite a while. How have you been?"  
  
Naoko frowned slightly. She bit her lip briefly and seemed to be contemplating the answer to that question. Perhaps she was deciding how honest she could be or whether or not she could trust Tomoyo with the truth. "I hate weddings." She finally stated simply. She looked up at Tomoyo with an uncertain expression. Tomoyo's eyes danced with amusement and she had to laugh at the sentiment. It was one that had been running through her head all day and it felt good to finally have someone put it into words.  
  
Naoko seemed to relax a little after that and let her own lips curve into a wide smile. "It's good to see you laugh." Naoko said sincerely.  
  
Tomoyo paused for a moment and raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "Have I really been that bad?"  
  
Naoko smiled again and shook her head. "Not really, but I can tell."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in acceptance. She couldn't explain exactly what she was feeling at that moment. She had never had any trouble distinguishing between flirtation and simple friendly concern in the past, but Naoko was an exception. A delectable exception, but an exception nonetheless. Tomoyo's sexual preference hadn't been a secret among her close friends since junior high and it hadn't been a secret to anyone else since she made the local gossip columns when she dated that famous actress a few years ago. She liked it that way. It saved a lot of trouble in the long run especially when she didn't feel like explaining things or tiptoeing around subjects that might reveal her secret. It was better to have it all out in the open.  
  
Naoko, on the other hand, was a mystery. Tomoyo couldn't remember ever seeing the girl with a guy, but she certainly hadn't seen Naoko in any lesbian relationships either. It was part of her nature to be quiet, Tomoyo guessed, but it didn't make her decision any easier.  
  
Maybe it was the champagne, or exhaustion from the busy schedule of the last few days or maybe she was just tired of waiting, but Tomoyo decided to go for it. Naoko was never one to make a big deal out of anything. If worse came to worst, she would no doubt politely refuse and put the situation behind her. At least, Tomoyo hoped that's what would happen.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath and turned towards Naoko who had been watching the dance floor only half-heartedly.  
  
"Naoko-chan, would you like to dance?" Tomoyo felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she asked the question and held out her hand in invitation.  
  
Naoko's eyes widened for a moment and Tomoyo wondered if this had been a horrible mistake, but then the other woman's features softened into a brilliant smile as she nodded and answered with a hint of amusement in her voice "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Tomoyo had to smile at that as well as she tightened her fingers around Naoko's willing hand and led the two of them to the dance floor as the first notes of the next song began to play.  
  
Tomoyo wrapped one arm around Naoko's slim waist and brought the other up to rest on her shoulder. Naoko did the same and the two women moved together with grace and beauty as the melody of the song got lost in the sound of their skirts rustling across the dance floor and the feel of Tomoyo's warm breath against Naoko's neck as she laid her head on the other's shoulder.  
  
Naoko brought one hand up to brush the bangs away from Tomoyo's face. Sparkling blue-grey eyes stared back into wide brown ones as Tomoyo lifted her head a little bit and Naoko tilted hers before their lips met in a gentle kiss. Tomoyo brought both arms up to embrace the young woman before her as Naoko melted further into her arms and moved her warm lips across Tomoyo's open mouth. The sweetness of champagne mixed with the newness of emotions both women had held back for too long. Dark eyelashes fluttered against pale cheeks as the intensity of the kiss grew and Tomoyo pressed her tongue into the heat of Naoko's mouth running it first over smooth lips and then teeth and finally Naoko's own tongue reaching out with just as much passion and affection as her own.   
  
The two bridesmaids pulled apart reluctantly, hands still clasped together tightly, hearts beating quickly in their chests and anticipation and excitement running through their thoughts. Both sets of eyes widened at the attention their kiss had drawn. Couples across the dance floor were staring at them with expressions ranging from wonder to disapproval. The bride and groom were smiling though and Sakura's sparkling green eyes shone with encouragement.  
  
"Do you want to come back to my place for coffee or something?" Tomoyo asked turning her attention back to her dance partner.  
  
Naoko smiled again and nodded. "That would be lovely."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~Owari~  
Unless of course you want me to continue ^_^  
Too much sugar? Let me know. Comments & reviews very much appreciated! 


End file.
